Demons To Love
by Elsie Snow
Summary: First chapter takes place before Jennifer is killed. JENNIFER AND NEEDY PAIRING 3rd chapter up, sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

Demons To Love

Chapter 1:

I woke up late that day. Thank God there was no school. "Needy! Jennifer is down here!" My mother called. _Jennifer, she's here!_ I thought. "OK! Tell her to come up!" I yelled so she could hear. _Better get some better clothes on. Nah, Jenn won't care._ I sat down on my bed, waiting for my biff.

"Hey! Monistat! Did you just wake up?" Jennifer asked. Jennifer Check, my biff or BFF. I've known her since we were playing in the sandbox. "Yep, not feeling to good." I replied. "Oh, that is _so_ not aces!" Aces was are way of saying if something was good or bad. "Yeah, it sucks. I wanted too go out today, oh well." Jennifer sat down beside me and put her arms over my shoulders. I rested my head on her shoulder. "Awww Needy... I needs my Needy to feel better." She smiled at me. Jennifer only acted like this with me. She was the head cheerleader, and just like a lot of people, I wondered why the heck she hung out with someone like me. Y'know the smart girl with glasses, blond hair, so, why me? Well, I still haven't figured it out, and I'm sure I never will. So, I'll settle for anything, as long as I can see Jennifer smile. "Sorry, Jenn. I know you wanted to go out today, but I just feel like crap..." I said and got up from my bed and over to my pc, turning it on. "It's OK, Needy. Whatcha doin'?" She reassured me. I turned around holding up a new CD, grinning evily. "Look at what I got!" Jennifer's mouth flew open.

"OMG! You got it!" Jennifer exlaimed. Jennifer didn't know I was in a band, but every time we heard my band on the radio Jennifer would say, "Needy, she sounds a lot like you." I would just shrug my shoulders. My band was _Cresent Moons A New Life._ We were, you know, the new awesome rock band that never had public meetings and crap like that. "Yep, new album hear?" I asked, smiling. "Hell yeah! Put that CD in!" Jennifer yelled. I put the CD in and we sat there singing along.

(NOTE: I AM USING EVANESCENCE MUSIC! I DON'T OWN THEIR SONGS OR BAND! I JUST LIKE THERE MUSIC. AND I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING! SO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, JUST THE STORY I AM WRITING NEEDY'S BAND DOES NOT SING EVANESCENCE, THIS IS JUST A SONG THEY ARE SINGING TOGETHER!)

_"Don't cry to me, if you love me_

_You would be here with me!_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_!" _

We started dancing to the guitar and then started singing again.

_"Should I let you fall, lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself?_

_Can't keep believing;_

_We're only deciving ourselves._

_And I'm sick of the lie_!_

_And you're too late!_

_Don't cry to me,_

_If you love me!_

_You would be here with me!_

_You want me, come find me!_

_Make up your mind_!"_

Jennifer looked at me, telling me to take the lead. I nodded my head.

_"Couldn't take the blame,_

_Sick with shame!_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game!_

_Selfishly hating,_

_No wonder you cheated!_

_You can't play the victim this time_!_

_And you're too late!"_

Jennifer got up and started singing with me again.

_"So don't cry to me,_

_If you love me!_

_You would be here with me!_

_You want me,_

_Come find me!_

_Make up your mind_!_

_You never Call Me When You're Sober_!_

_You only want it 'cause it's over_! _

_IT'S OVER_!_

_How could I, have burned paradise?_

_How could I_?_

_When you were never mine!_

_So don't cry to me, _

_If you love me!_

_You would be here with me!_

_Don't lie to me._

_Just get your things!_

_I've made up your mind." _

We stopped singing and gasped for air, letting the next song play on its own. "Damn, Needy, you really do sound like her! Jesus, I can't breathe!" We both collasped on the bed, panting like dogs. "No I don't, Jenn. You sound better." I grabbed a waterbottle on my nightstand and took a sip, I handed it to Jennifer. "Yeah... Sure. Thanks, Needs." Jennifer smiled and we passed out, listening to Evanescence's _Going Under. _Damn straight, we were about to go under.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons To Love

Chapter 2:

We woke up at around 7 that night. That meant Mom had already left for work. "Oh, God, how long were we out?" Jennifer asked me, sitting up slowly. I watched as she did, but I quickly averted my eyes, knowing I shouldn't stare at her like that. But, how could I _not?_ I mean, she's hot! And this is coming from a GIRL. Jennifer looked at me from the side of her eye, and grinned. I looked at her, confused. "W-what?" I stammered like an idiot. Jenn kept grinning. "You were checking me out!" A felt my cheeks get hot, and I looked down at the floor. I blushed a deep red, I knew it. Jennifer jumped on top of me, scaring the living crap outta me when she did. I yelped. "J-Jenn? What the H are you doing?" I didn't cuss, well, rarely. I said piss, once in a while, and shit when my Mom wasn't around, but that was it. Jennifer leaned down, her face very close to mine. "Aww, Needy, you're blushing. You know I love it when you do!" She teased. I tried to push her off, but, let's face it: SHE IS A CHEERLEADER! SHE HAS ABS AND MUSCLES FOR GOODNESS'S SAKES! She leaned down further, her nose touched mine. Her warm breath sent shivers down my spine as it caressed my neck. I bit my lip and stifled a moan. "Needy, I want to hear you, don't hide it." Jennifer cooed in my ear. I struggled under her, in vain of course. She gently bit my earlope, making me jerk. I let out a quiet moan. "Atta girl, Needy. Now, how 'bout a little louder, hm?" She kissed my cheek and left hot trail down my jawline to my neck. "J-Jennifer...D-don't...you'll...leave a mark..." I moaned out as she kissed my neck. She started to suck and nip at my sensistive flesh. She held my hands above my head with one hand, the other slowly un-doing my shirt. She reached up with her free hand and took off my glasses. She gently bit my very sensistive collarbone. I moaned out in pleasure. Jennifer smiled and bit again, harder. "Now _that's what I love to hear, Needy!"_ Jennifer moaned against my neck. _Oh, God..._ I thought, _I can never resist her..._ Jennifer slowly slid off my shirt, revealing my now C-Cup breasts, clothed in a front-clasp lingerie-type bra. "Ohh, Needy, a front-clasp? You make this too easy." She teased. She snapped the clasp open and I shivered. "Now, let the fun...Begin." Jennifer said, grinning.

I moaned as she nipped at my sensistive nipple. She rolled her tounge over the nub quickly, and I jerked. She took the nub between her teeth and gently bit down. I grasped my covers, as if they were a life-line and I would die if I didn't. "God...Jenn...! M-more...!" I moaned out. I was in utter bliss, heaven, it was something me and Jenn had never done with each other before. Hell, I was a virgin, she _wasn't._ She let go of my hands and slid her arm down my waste, I shivered in pleasure. She had long ago slipped off my shorts, thankfully. She slowly slid her hand under my pant line. She lifted her hand back up, hoping to find dishcharge, but found the thing all women hate.

BLOOD.

"Damn..." Jennifer said under her breath. She licked her fingers clean of my blood. "What is it Jenn? Wh-why'd you stop?" I breathed out. "The bloody curse has arrived, Needy. The damned bloody curse." I sighed. "Freakin' period..." I groaned. "Better go change you panties." Jenn said. I got up slowly, barely able to move. Jenn's eyes widened. "Holy crap...Needy...you had an orgasim already!" She gasped. My eyes widened as well. I looked down at my legs. They were covered in a clear, thick, substance. It must have happened before my period. Jenn touched my legs, and then brought a finger to her lips. She moaned. "Damn, you taste good. But, if you come that quick, you won't last long in bed, Needy!" She teased. "Jenn!" I blushed. I went to the bathroom, changed my completely ruined panties, and put on a pad. Jennifer had told me for years to use a tampon, I wouldn't. I came out and Jenn was dressed. I frowned. "Sorry, Needy. I got practice in the morning, gotta go home. Mama just texted me, so yeah, I gotta." She sighed and put her phone in her pocket. She walked over to me and pinned me to the wall. "Now, hurry and get rid of the Bloody Hell, and we can continue." She whispered in my ear, seductively. She kissed me on my lips, hard. I moaned. She licked my lip. I opened my mouth, unsure what to do. Jenn was my first kiss, and now my first French. That's what friends are for, right? She ravaged my mouth for a good whole ten minutes, then her phone vibrated. She pulled back, a line of saliva broke as she did. I panted, and so did she. "Mama said I gotta get back... NOW." Jennifer groaned. She kissed me one more time, said bye and whispered 4 words I'll never forget. "I love you, Needy." And with that, she strode out of my room, got in her car, and drove down the street. I stood there, still against the wall, dumbstruck. I fell on my bed, face first, with a loud _THUMP_, and I passed out. Going Under, would have to wait, because I was going up...WAY UP.


	3. Chapter 3

Demons To Love: Chapter 3

I woke up that day with a headache. "God...why does it have to be Monday?" I asked myself. But, the only thing good about today, was that I got to see Jenn today. I got up and got dressesd, putting in my new pair of contacts, straightening my hair, putting on a hot outfit. A purple 4 button t-shirt, 2 don't button, and I show off cleavage, just a little, since tits were Jenn's thing. Tight, but snug, skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots. I put on make-up, red lipstick, my nails painted red and black, eye make-up, etc. I grabbed my bookbag and I texted Jenn, saying I'd meet her in front of the school. I ignored my texts from Chip and I turned off my phone and put it in my bag. I went outside, started my car and drove off to school listening to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance, my new fave song.

I pull up and park, just now finishing the song "Lying Is The Most Fun" by Panic! At The Disco. I turn off my car, getting out and locking the door. I stuff my keys in my bag. I feel someone tap my shoulder. "Needy, is that you?" I turn around, seeing Jenn. "Yea, who else, Jenn?" I ask. She looks me over, just to make sure, but then she sees a hickey she gave me, which I forgot to cover up. She smiles, grasping my hand in hers and we walk to homeroom. "Damn, why does it have to be B-Day?" I groan, not wanting to go to gym and have to dance. "Oh, c'mon, Needs, you know you love PE." Jenn says. "Yea, _sure_ I do." I say. "Sarcasim, don't you just love it?" Jenn says. "Sure do." We walk to PE.

Ms. Humphrey calls us out of changing. We walk out and get in our rows, me beside Jennifer. "Today, I don't know if y'all know this song, "The Wobble" is what we're doin' today." Our black female gym teacher says. My eyes light up. Jenn didn't know, but I could dance this song like there was no tomorow. Ms. Humphrey turns on the song and we begin. Jenn and the whole class stops, watching me. Our teacher tapes it. I out dance everyone, even Jennifer.

"That was ACE Needy!" Jenn shouts as we change. I blush. "No it wasn't..." I argue. Everyone crowds around me. "How did you do that?" They shout. "I dunno...I just know the dance..." I sigh and finish getting dressed.

After school I go home. Mama isn't home and Jenn is at home. She doesn't know, but I go back to the school, trying out for cheerleading. Jenn shows up.

*Jenn's point of veiw*

I walk in the door of the school, getting ready for a new try-out. I sigh. _Fuck, why do we have to have ANOTHER try-out?_ I think angrily. I walk in the gym and take a seat at the table with other members.

The last try-out is what shocked me out of my fucking mind. "Next up...Anita Lesniky." A girl says. My eyes widen. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Surely there's a typo..." But, I got proved wrong. Needy walks in, the outfit of our school on. Oh. My. God.

*back to Needy's PoV*

I walk out. My head down. I take my spot in the center of the gym. "So, Anita, think you got what it takes to join?" A member asks me. I lift my head, seeing Jennifer. "Y-...yeah. I do." I say. I turn on my song, knowing the moves I need to join, my song is "Raise Your Glass" by Pink.

"YOU'RE SO FREAKING IN!" They all yell, except Jennifer. She stares, dumb-struck. I smile as they crowd around me. Suddenly, Jennifer comes up, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside to the woods.

*Jenn*

I pin Needy to a tree. "What the fuck are you doing, Needy?" I ask. "...Jenn, I just wanted to join so I could see you more..." Needy says, her head hung low. _Fuck, I didn't mean to yell..._ I mentally curse myself. "...God, I'm sorry, Needs, I didn't mean to yell...I'm just,...well,...surprised..." I say, lifting her head with my hand. I look in her eyes, meaning I'm telling the truth. I lean towards her, kissing her gently. We close our eyes. I pull back. "C'mon, let's go to your place, Needy." I say. We leave, our day was far from over...

We walked in my house, quiet, just in case Mom was home. I stretched and closed the door, making sure to lock it. "Needy..." Jennifer says. "Hm?" I ask. Suddenly, she has me pinned to the wall. "J-...Jenn, what are you doin'?" I stammer. She smiles warmly. She leans in close, kissing me lovingly. I clench and un-clench my fists, loving the way it feels. She licks my bottom lip, eargerly, I open my mouth. She slides her tounge in, and I moan loudly. She smirks in the kiss. I gently tapped her shoulder, telling her I couldn't breathe. She pulled back slightly. I panted heavily. "Heh, sorry Needy." She says, and kisses my neck, right on the hickey, and I gasp in pleasure. At this rate, we probably won't even make it to the couch. She slides her hand up my shirt...  
>*Jenn's P.O.V.*<br>I slide my hand up her shirt, and I smirk, feeling a front clasp lingerie bra on her. I whisper seductively in her ear, "Front clasp, Needy? Too easy to get off." I unhook the bra and I pull off her shirt, immediately my mouth finds her nipple. She gasps and shivers. I smirk and I lick her nipple, gently taking it between my teeth, nibbling. She moans loudly, which sends shocks of pleasure down my spine and to there...

Suddenly the door opens...

"Oh fuck!" Needy and I yell...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What is going on here?" My mother yelled loudly and I visably winced. "Uh, what do you think?" Jenn said. I backed away, I knew what Jenn was about to do...Protect me... "You're raping my daughter!" "It's not rape if she asks for it!" Jenn yelled in protest. She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. "W-what? Jenn what are you doing? Where are we going?" "My house. Now." She dragged me along the side walk, and we got to her house. "J-Jenn..." I tried to protest. "No. Just, please, shut the fuck up." She said in a gentle voice. And I knew that was dangerous. Her gentle voice was when she was angry...Very angry. I nod quickly, starting to get scared, when I got an idea. I suddenly hugged her, and her eyes widened. She was tense at first but then she slowly relaxed. "S-s-sorry, Needy..." She murmurs and I smile. I lean up and I gently kiss her cheek and she turns her head, kissing me. I smile in the kiss and she deepens it, and licks my lip. I eagerly open my mouth and she slides her tounge in and I moan quietly.

"Needy, fuck~." Jenn moaned in my ear. We had somehow got to my room and this time, I had her pinned to a walk, sucking and licking her neck. I nibble her collar bone and she gasps in pleasure and I smirk. I nibble harder while my hand travels down her body and to her pants. I slide my hand in her pants and panties and I gently rub her clit and she twitches, letting out a long, sexy moan. I slide my hand lower and I gently rub her entrance and her hips buck forward in pleasure and my finger slowly slides in. Her walls close around my finger, and she lets out a shaky breath. She has a cute expression on her face. Her eyes are half-way open, her mouth slightly agape, and her eyes are glazed over with love and lust. I smile gently and I lean up and kiss her. I slide my finger in and out slowly and gently, seeing that apparently she likes it gentle instead of rough, like I thought. I arch my finger upward and she moans very loudly, her moans getting louder each time I slide in and out. I slide in another finger, scissoring her and she gasps and even drools in absolute pleasure. I arch my fingers to the left, trying to find her most sensitive spot, as my thumb strokes her clit. "O-oh God, Needyyyy~~!~!~!~!~!~!" She screams as she cums. I bring my hand up and I lick the cum off, and I smile. She smiles back. "Best...fucking...e-ever..." She manages to say. I help her to her bed and I lay her down, I change into a tanktop and I lay down beside her, snuggling up to her, with that, we fall asleep, whispering "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Demons To Love

Chapter 5:

I wake up in Jennifer's arms. Um, can anyone say best morning ever? I smile as I sit up, and she suddenly pulls me back down and I yelp in surprise. "J-Jenn!" I laugh sweetly as she holds me to her. "I needs my Needy to lay here and play hookie!" Jenn mumbles and I smile and I kiss her cheek. "Absolutely," Jenn smiles happily.

"Not."

"Needy! THAT IS SO NOT ACES!"

And, if you're wondering why she's yelling, well, let's just say she ended up on the floor from me flipping the bed.

"Urgh! YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT!" Jenn yells as she tackles me and I yelp loudly. "J-Jenn! So not cool! Off! Now!" I try to convince her to get off me, so not working...

"Nope. My turn to tease and torture. Heheheheh," Jenn grins wickedly at me.

Oh shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Wait, why am I saying shit? THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME.

"Needy, I can see the wheels turning in your fucking head, chill. I'm not gonna do anything…." I actually whimpered when she said this. Jenn raises an eyebrow at me. "Ohh? So you want me to do somethin'," she grins like crazy. I blush like a strawberry. Yay.

See, Jenn doesn't know I'm BDSM…. I'd like to keep it that way.

Suddenly, someone knocks on Jenn's door. We both yelp loudly as Chip stares at us.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jenn rolls off of me and I sit up slowly, biting my lip. "Chip, w-what are you doing here?" I ask as I stand up. "Looking for you, what else?! Your mama is worried sick, and so am I! Jesus, Needy! You didn't even text me last night!"

Jenn rolls her eyes.

So do I.

Urgh, such a fucking pain.

"Well, I'm fine."

"I can see that, now, c'mon, let's go."

Jenn glares at him.

Fuck.

"She's not going anywhere, she has a fever, and learn to knock, asshole," she walks to him and pushes him out of her room, and closes the door, locking it with a _click_.

"How high is my supposed fever?"  
>"Why, you have to have an exact number?"<p>

"Yes, I do."

"103.5"

"Man that sucks."

"Nope, because I get to play the slutty nurse, and you're the patient I'm practically going to rape!"

I yelp in surprise as she throws me down on the bed, ripping my tank top in half.

"Hey, that was my Tomb Raider tank!"

"I'll buy you another one."

I'm already panting, and she only running her fingers over my stomach. Why am I panting? I'm actually tied to the bed, and I have a collar on my neck, the leash in her hands. Oh, and a piece of cloth is in my mouth, tied at the back of my neck.

What the fuck? Is she a mind reader?!

I whimper quietly.

She grins.

"Aw. Well, if you want it, all you have to do is…beg."

I blink in surprise. Holy fudge muffins, did she just say that?! I bite down on the cloth, groaning. I try to move my body upward, trying to make her fingers go closer to that one spot that I need them.

_Jesus, fucking tease_, I think.

She grins at me.

"C'mon, beg."

How?! I have a fucking gag in my mouth! I glare at her, and she chuckles, reaching up and pulling it out of my mouth, her fingers lightly grazing my lips, sending shocks of pleasure to my core.

"J-Jenn, p-please, dammit!"

"Aww, make it convincing, Needy."

"Dafuq, Jenn!? THIS **_IS_** CONVINCING! FUCK ME, DAMMIT!"

"Good girl."

I shiver, damn, she knows my weakness, or something…

Jenn leans down, pulling off my pants and girl boxers, smiling in satisfaction. She suddenly bites the inside of my left thigh and I yelp. She licks where she bit me, and slowly kisses her way up, and licks my clit.

"A-aahh…J-Jenn…"

She chuckles and takes my clit into her mouth, and I whimper in pleasure, and suddenly, she tugs on the leash, and I moan in bliss.

"Good girl, moan for me."

She slides two fingers in, all the while sucking on my clit and pulling on the leash.

I'M IN HEAVEN.

"A-aaaahhh! Jesus H. Christ!~!~!" I cry out, God, she has a wonderful tongue.

She lightly nibbles and suddenly arches her fingers upwards.

And that's all she wrote.

I came.

HARD.

"A-aaaaaaahhhhhhh~!~! FUCK~!" I cry out in absolute bliss, gripping the silken rope in my hands, panting heavily.

"Bet you're glad you played hookie, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."


End file.
